Episode 7709 (7th October 2011)
Plot Tracy gives Steve another chance to be sure. Tracy needs 100% commitment. Still trapped between the railings, Eileen refuses to let Rosie near her head with a chainsaw and insists on having the fire brigade. Quite a crowd's gathered. Becky and Roy ponder how Eileen did it. It pains Becky to see Tracy and Steve walking arm in arm. Tracy gone, Steve and Becky share a joke, and Becky takes the chance to ask Steve what it is he's not telling her. Becky's shattered to hear that Tracy's expecting twins. The fire brigade arrives. The main firefighter looks around, recognising first Sally and then the Street from the night of the tram crash. A shocked Sally remembers him from trying to save Molly and rescuing Jack, the night flooding back to her. Paul, the fireman, makes his way up to Eileen. Cheryl's mind is on the outcome of Chris's appointment and not the romantic evening that Lloyd has planned. Steve tells Becky that all he ever wanted was to have kids with her. Tracy lets Ken and Deirdre know that she's still not convinced that he means to make a go of it with her. Kirk blunders into a conversation with Becky about Tracy and kids. Sean tries to intervene, prompting Becky to publicly congratulate Tracy. Eileen and Paul get along famously as he cuts her free from the railings. Whilst Lloyd's popped out for wine, Chris returns and eats Lloyd's starter. He pretends not to have noticed it was a romantic meal for two, playing on Cheryl's sympathy. Lloyd has met Steve in the Street and is gobsmacked to hear that he plans to settle down with Tracy. Paul gives Eileen a fireman's lift down the ladder. Jason, Rosie, and Sally applaud. Julie scuppers Eileen's request for a ride to hospital with Paul in the fire engine. Steve repeats to Tracy that he's serious. They kiss. Lloyd returns to find Cheryl crying. Chris half-heartedly apologises. Cheryl explains that Chris is getting worse but didn't want to upset Russ. Cheryl directs Lloyd to set another place for Chris, who takes full advantage. Tracy goads Becky about being pregnant with twins and being with Steve. Becky goes to hit her but drops the raised arm Tracy's grabbed, seething. Grape-eating Julie fails to lift birthday-girl Eileen's spirits in A&E. A distraught Becky goes to Hayley for comfort and even tries to gather Sylvia into a group hug after Sylvia's wise words. Ordering fizz with disapproving Ken and Deirdre at the Rovers, Tracy wants the world to know that she and Steve are an item. Steve's embarrassed. Sian worries that Amber's a bad influence on Sophie. Sophie reassures Sian that she loves her and wouldn't screw their relationship up. Eileen's wearing a neck brace in A&E. Paul arrives out of the blue bringing her flowers. Eileen's gutted that he turns down her offer of a date but perks up when he suggests another night. Becky quietly takes her signed divorce papers to Steve last thing at night. She tells Steve that Tracy's given him everything she can, and now Becky's doing the same. Steve's saddened it's come to this. Becky pecks him on the cheek, wishes him all the luck in the world, then walks away. Steve watches, frozen. Becky won't let herself cry. In the ginnel, Becky stops halfway, lights a cigarette, and carries on walking away. Cast Regular cast *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Cheryl Gray - Holly Quin-Ankrah *Chris Gray - Will Thorp *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Becky McDonald - Katherine Kelly *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Sian Powers - Sacha Parkinson *Amber Kalirai - Nikki Patel *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Paul - Tony Hirst *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Sylvia Goodwin - Stephanie Cole Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street exterior - Main street view and ginnel *Rovers Return Inn - Public, ladies' toilets and yard *1 Coronation Street - Hallway *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *13 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *Corner Shop *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *Weatherfield General - Cubicle in A & E and corridor *Canal towpath Notes *First appearance of Paul Kershaw since 10th December 2010 and is credited just as "Paul". *Eva Price (Catherine Tyldesley) is credited but doesn't appear. *Alli Ryan was credited as a Stunt Double on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Steve reassures Tracy they can make things work, while Becky hides her feelings from him; firefighter Paul impresses Eileen; and Lloyd's romantic gesture is thwarted by Chris. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,540,000 viewers (14th place). Category:2011 episodes